another Zero Kiryu old Quizilla one shot! Lemon
by PlushieCat
Summary: Me again here's another old one shot I made on Quizilla once again They do have spelling errors since I wrote them decades ago! Anyways Enjoy your lemon!


Name: Ivy  
Age: 16  
Looks:

Personality: When she first meets people, she is quiet and shy. When she's around friends, she opens a little bit but still keeps herself a mystery. She cares about her friends a lot and will do anything for them. She is smart but is too lazy to do her homework. She tends to get angry easily and therefore tends to get violent and very sarcastic.  
History: She's Zero's childhood friend and also has a crush on him. The two along with Ichiru were taught under Master Yagari Toga. But the twins went missing along with the teacher, so she has been teaching martial arts and weaponry her to herself. She entered the Academy hearing that Zero might be there. She finds him and knows about Zero being a vampire, helping him with his bloodlust and becoming a Guardian herself.  
Weapon: A necklace that changed into a scythe when needed.

Best Friends: Zero, Yuki, & Ichijo.

You walked to your room holding a picture of a younger you kissing a silver haired boy. 'So here did you hide all these time.' You whispered. Clenching the picture tighter against your chest. You put your stuff down and walked out of your room. 'Welcome to the academy ivy-chan. I'm headmaster Cross' a tall man with glasses said offering a cup tea. You gratefully take it and took a slow sip of it. 'Headmaster Cross I have a question do you know this boy?' You asked shyly showing the headmaster a picture of you and a younger Zero. He looked at it for a while before smiling kindly at you. 'So you're the girl Zero can't stop talking about.' He said handing you the picture back! You blushed slightly feeling shy again. 'He talked about me?' You whispered. Headmaster Cross told you the story about Zero and his family. 'What master Yagari is here two?' You interrupted shooting out of your chair. Headmaster Cross nodded his head and pointed to the door. You slowly turned around looking into the eye of your previous sensei. 'Hi there Ivy.' He said scratching his head smiling sheepish. 'You.' You hissed glaring at your sensei. 'YOU TOLD ME HE DIED!' you screamed at him launching yourself at your sensei tear dripping down your face. 'YOU LIED TO ME!AND AFTER THAT..' You screamed bouncing your fist against his chest 'you three left me all alone.' You whispered crying. Yagari sighted and rubbed your back in comfort. 'I'm so sorry Ivy but we have to. Zero's a vampire now and too dangerous to be around with and Ichiru went missing. I'm sorry.' He said whipping away the tears.

You looked at your sensei and turned back to the headmaster. 'Is this all true?' You asked him. 'I'm not fully aware of the story around the Kiryu's but as far as I know it's true.' He said suddenly serious. You nodded and whipped your tears. 'Ivy I heard about you excellent sword skill and I was wondering if you wanted to be a perfect just like Kiryu and my beloved daughter Yuuki.' Headmaster Cross said with big eyes and kittens flying all around him. 'Ehm yeah sure what do I have to do?' You asked sweat dropped.

Headmaster Cross got all sparkly and told you about your duties of perfect. Now a month further you where sitting in class your head on your book as a little bit of saliva dripped on it. 'Ivy wake up.' Yuuki whispered shaking you slightly. 'Hmm go away Yuuki I'm tired.' You mumbled whipping the drool away with you hand. 'Mister Kiryu miss Ivy!' Yageri's voice boomed through the class making both of you bolt up making you fall out of your chair in the process 'Sensei.' You whined looking at you crush Zero who still had his head on the table breathing calmly. 'Since the two of you don't care about class I'm giving you cleaning duties after it. ZERO!' Yagari said slamming his book on the table making Zero look up sleepily before putting his head back where it belonged. You giggled and sat back on your stool before doing the same thing. 'Zero! Ivy pay attention.' Yuuki hissed pulling at your hair while slapping on the top of Zero's head. The both of you yawn and you looked behind you to see Zero smile at you. You gave him a smile back before starting to draw in your book.

After class the two of you where locked in by Yagari with a whole lot of chores. 'Why..' You whined looking at the long list of chores. 'Let's begin.' Zero mumbled grabbing the first chore on the list. You nodded and so the two of you worked on the list until it was almost finished. 'Last one hea.' You said looking at it. Make a project about the reproduction of the men. You sighted 'I hate this.' You said with a blush. 'Why don't you understand the reproduction of the men?' He asked smirking awkwardly at you. 'No not really.' You admitted blushing 10 shades of red. 'want me to show you?' Zero asked making you look up his voice dropped a few inches and he gave you that odd look. He walked closer to you and you pulled your necklace of your neck turning it into a giant scythe 'Don't come any closer.' You stuttered back away to the wall.

Zero gave you a smirk while his eyes turned into a red glowing color. 'You don't hurt me Ivy.' He said grabbing a hold of your scythe pulling it out of your trembling hands. 'I want you for so long Ivy.' He whispered licking the side of your neck.

You whimpered and closed your eyes waiting for the pain. But instead of feeling his fangs you felt him kiss your neck sucking on it slightly. 'You will help me with my bloodlust right?' He whispered in your ear making you shiver. You could only nodded your head but as soon as you did Zero slammed his lips onto yours in a rough but passionate kiss. He pushed you into the direction of the desk and pulled you up slightly sitting your ass on it. You moaned as his began to kiss your ear and neck. 'Zero.' You moaned undoing him from his shirt and jacket. You played a while with his tie before removing that to. You dragged you nails over his well formed chest earning yourself a low growl. He left your neck and kissed your lips again. He opened your shirt half way to reveal your light purple bra. 'What if someone sees us.' You whispered suddenly unsure of this.

He smirked before pulling your bra down. 'I don't care.' He said pushing you into a laying position before taking your left breast into his mouth sucking and biting your nipple. You arched your back and closed your eyes moaning softly. His other hand wander down you body to in between your legs and began to rub your panties making you wet. You moaned loudly when he pushed aside your panties and pushed his ring finger inside your wet warmth. 'Zero' you moaned as he began the same sweet torture with your right breast while pumping his finger in and out you while his thumb was rubbing your clit. After your right nipple stood up with arousal he moved his lips down and pulled his fingers out. Then you arched your back feeling his tongue lick your clit carefully. Slowly he continued his torture making you roll your eyes and take a hold of his silver hair moaning and grunting softly. Soon you felt a explosion rise from you lower half and you cum in his mouth he swirled his tongue around licking up all your juices before getting back up to your face kissing you letting you taste yourself. 'This is foreplay.' He breathed kissing you again. You heard him unzip his pants and you jolted as you felt something large rub against your entrance. 'And this is what we call sex.' He continued pushing his member inside you making you moan softly. You where so wet that you didn't feel any pain even though this was your first time. 'Zero.' You moaned bucking your hips against his making him groan. He slowly pulled his hips back before pushing it back making you jolt your head backwards giving him excess to your throat. He nipped the skin carefully as his eyes turned a light red color. He first trusted into you in a slow pace but soon he increased his speeds making your bodies slap harder against one and other making the both of you groan and moan.

After a while you wanted to be in charge as you pushed his butt into the chair and lowered yourself on his member. You first began to ride him slow teasingly making him groan. 'Ivy please don't tease me.' He pleaded his eyes turning from violet back to bright red. You smirked and began to fasten your pace. He throw his head back and closed his eyes. Your wall tightened around his member and you felt your orgasm explode as you moaned his name. 'Ivy I'm going to cum.' He breathed bucking his hips against yours. You kissed his lips furiously as you felt him shot his seeds into you. The two of you looked at each other exhausted breathing heavily before Zero kissed your neck and slowly sank his fangs in it making you moan. After a few gulps he released you and pulled out of you setting you back on the desk. 'I love you Ivy.' He whispered dressing you again after tending to your wound. 'Now your mine forever.' He continued kissing your lips tenderly. You smiled watching him get dressed. 'Forever?' You asked shyly wrapping your arms around his neck kissing his cheek. 'promised.' He said picking you up and walking to the door. He kicked it down making your eyes widen. 'Why didn't you did this sooner.' You asked him with big eyes. 'We could get out of that room long time ago.' You breathed glaring at your new lover. 'Watch you temper love.' He said smiling kissing your lips making you forget the reason why you where angry again. 'Let's get you something to eat.' He said walking you to the kitchen.


End file.
